swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarab-Class Droid Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Scarab-class droid starfighter is a Trade Federation starfighter used prior to and early in the Clone Wars. It is the predecessor to the "Vulture" Droid Starfighter. The Scarab Starfighter has a flat body and two outrigger wings, each connected to the main fuselage by a pair of heavy struts. The wings lock down against the body while in normal flight mode, and spring open to achieve fire capability and maximum maneuverability when in combat. A favored weapon of The Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, the Droid Starfighter is a marvel of engineering and artificial intelligence. Combining the deadly technology of a Starfighter with the advanced brains of a Battle Droid, Droid Starfighters provide the Separatists with an endless supply of combat-worthy vessels without the need to recruit and train living Pilots. Droid Starfighters are small, cheap, and expendable, just the way the Trade Federation likes them. Mostly manufactured by companies supporting the Confederacy, Droid Starfighters are churned out of factories nearly as quickly as Republic forces can destroy them. The only limits on the number of Droid Starfighters that can appear on the battlefront lie within the command and control computers or a Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship. Though the automated nature of Droid Starfighters makes them more prone to large-scale difficulties (A single computer virus can scramble the programming of thousands of Droid Starfighters at a time), it also makes them easier to coordinate and command as a group. Capabilities Droid Starfighters usually receive their commands from a Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship, which coordinates their attacks for maximum efficiency. Though the failure of a single Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship can have devastating results on the Droid Starfighters under its control (As seen in the Battle of Naboo), few squadrons are refitted with independent Droid Brains due to cost issues. For the most part, the Confederacy combats this problem by having redundant control vessels present at any battle, ensuring that if one such ship is destroyed, the Droid Starfighters will continue to operate. Given the computerized nature of it's piloting system, a Droid Starfighter can attack with all Weapon Systems as though each has its own Gunner, despite the fact that the ship has no actual crew. This allows the ship to use each of its formidable Weapon Systems in a single round, without the need to coordinate multiple crewmembers. Droid Starfighters also have the added benefit of not being affected by The Force or other effects to which living Pilots would be susceptible. They cannot be bargained with; they cannot be reasoned with; they do not feel pity, remorse, or fear. Droid Starfighters have all the immunities of Droid Traits, including immunity to Mind-Affecting effects, and will not willfully communicate with enemy Starships. They cannot be demoralized and will never contradict their orders; in essence, they are the most disciplined Starfighter corps in the galaxy. Scarab-Class Droid Starfighter Statistics (CL 6) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 23; +3 Armor Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 20; Damage Threshold: 43 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 900 km/h) Ranged: Blaster Cannons +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 squares (Character Scale), 1 square (Starship Scale) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +25 Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Cannons) Abilities Strength: 36, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 0 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: None; Consumables: 2 days; Carried Craft: None Availability: Restricted; Cost: 17,000 Weapon Systems Blaster Cannons Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters